


livestream.

by babiesamu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, youtuber!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babiesamu/pseuds/babiesamu
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi isn't bothered by the public attention on your relationship as you thought he would be.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi & Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 99





	livestream.

  * office jobs just aren't it for you.
  * you tried to do a few of them after you graduated university, but all of them didn't seem to work out
  * it was like a miracle how your youtube channel, which you started as a mere hobby, gained quite a significant number of subscribers as you switched jobs for the first couple of years after your graduation
  * after that one last horrible and stifling desk job, you made up your mind to just focus your career as a youtuber and occasional streamer instead
  * despite the critics from your parents and some friends, your career as a youtuber was doing a lot better than you thought it would be
  * it also meant your privacy would need to be better protected
  * meaning your relationship with your even more famous boyfriend would need to be on the down low
  * you've been together for a couple years
  * but with the popularity and the undying love and attention he gets as a professional volleyball player, both you and kiyoomi agreed from the start to be discreet
  * well, excluding in your closest friend circle that is
  * during those years you managed to shoot your video on a 'sterile background'
  * meaning any things belonging to omi or relating to him is always little to none in your videos
  * there were one time his jersey or hoodies were forgotten on the back of one of the chairs in your living room and made it to your video
  * your fans sent questions after questions about it
  * followed by kiyoomi's fans too
  * "i just enjoy watching volleyball matches and one of my friends gifted me this jersey"
  * it's not a complete lie
  * kiyoomi even teases you about it from time to time
  * everything was close to blowing up your relationship a few times
  * he arrived in your shared apartment with his MSBY teammates once during your livestreams
  * that livestream replay is still one of the most viewed videos in your channel
  * 'MSBY BLACK JACKALS PLAYERS TOOK OVER MY LIVESTREAM'
  * it was a freaking miracle that bokuto and atsumu managed to keep their mouths shut about the two of you
  * the other time was when kiyoomi walked in during your livestream all by himself
  * he completely forgot about your livestream schedule
  * he did a good job shrugging it off though
  * "bokuto-san wanted another dinner party so hinata and i arrived early to help"
  * but your relationship blew the internet up when tomas accidentally said something about how sweet the two of you are in one of their aftergame interviews
  * oh tomas
  * he nearly cried when he came over to apologize to you
  * what a sweet little thing
  * and of course you forgive him
  * he was basically your child
  * but what he said brought a big headache to you
  * to be completely honest though, kiyoomi didn't really mind about people knowing your relationship
  * he just went along with you because he thought you were uncomfortable about it
  * especially he knows that he has some obsessive fans
  * "oh my god, omi, what are we gonna do? my notifications blew up right after the interview went up online"
  * kiyoomi is not known for affection
  * but he would pat your head or give you a hug from time to time
  * it makes all his affection all the more special
  * that time all he did was pat your head and reassure you it'll be alright
  * "everything's gonna be alright. and besides, i don't mind if people know about us"
  * you were confused
  * "really? i thought you minded since you wanted this off the radar"
  * he raised his eyebrows
  * "i thought _you_ don't want anyone to know"
  * both of you laughed it off in the next couple of minutes though
  * if only you straightened it out, you wouldn't be that stressed out when it first blew up
  * but even if the two of you now know about how you feel about the situation, you still want to be cautious
  * you don't mention anything relating to tomas' interview or the comments asking for confirmation on your social media.
  * your followers all lose their minds once again
  * when kiyoomi 'accidentally' walked in on your livestreams again
  * oh yes, he definitely did it on purpose
  * he just finished showering after a game
  * wearing only a loosely tied robe and some shorts
  * i mean come on y'all
  * when will people ever get a peek of that glorious torso
  * it really is THE GIRLFRIEND PRIVILEGE
  * _oh my god isn't that sakusa kiyoomi?_
  * _y/n is that him?_
  * _does he come over often?_
  * _are you two really dating?_
  * tomas wasn't lying!!!
  * you wanted to strangle him that moment
  * but since neither you or omi care about the public
  * you call him over your recording station and told him to say hi
  * "no" he said with a straight face and walked away
  * no he didn't
  * he came back over
  * and stand with one hand holding the back of your chair and the other pressed on the table
  * "they're asking what are you doing here looking like that"
  * he glared at you
  * "i live here!"
  * you laughed, "yeah, guys. we're roommates!"
  * omi looked at the camera, "she's lying. we live together."
  * you poke at his sides
  * "yeah, that's exactly what's roommates are, dumbass."
  * he squirms and swatted away your hand
  * "don't touch me, you haven't showered yet"
  * he looks at the comment section
  * it's filled with question asking if the two of you are dating
  * so that's why you called him over
  * "come on, mr. sakusa. people are dying to know about us"
  * you can't help but to smile
  * "yes well, we've been together for a little more than two years now."
  * your fans bombarded you with even more questions now.
  * but you calmly shrug them off and shoo omi off the frame
  * since what he's wearing isn't really appropriate
  * you know he's got a nice body
  * but it's nice to be the only one to appreciate it in private, isn't it?
  * "alright guys, i'm gonna end the stream a little earlier than usual today. but since everyone seems to have questions, i'm gonna do a q&a video later."
  * "that is if omi is up for it." you laughed.
  * you really managed to do the video with kiyoomi and uploaded it a few weeks after the stream
  * turns out both your and his fans loves it
  * they love any crumbs of the details of your relationship they could get



**All rights reserved © 2020 babiesamu.**


End file.
